


Now What?

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Post Finale, post season two, sort of a happy ending, vampire hunter/vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Guillermo isn't too sure where to go from here after saving his former roommates from being executed, but he doesn't feel that moving back into the household is an option.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being off here for so long, a lot of personal life things have been making it difficult to find the motivation to put any of my ideas into finished products.
> 
> Anybody who followed me and my work on Tumblr via hear-them-scream-underground probably noticed that that account is no longer active, I did not delete my account. Tumblr staff terminated my account without warning. I am unclear as to why I was terminated, and I found out that the process to get your account re-activated is long and there's a low chance of success and that typically your account is wiped clean before being reactivated.
> 
> So if you wish to follow me or check me out on Tumblr you can find me under dying-by-wolvesbane
> 
> Sorry if i made anybody worry <3

Guillermo couldn’t say exactly what all occurred in the minutes after he slayed the theater full of vampires, he’d gone into autopilot mode. He vaguely remembered cutting the silver bindings that held his ex-roommates down, their complaints white noise in the background as he led them out of the theater and back into the cold polluted night air of the city. He drew in a deep breath releasing a shaky sigh as he leaned back against the rough brick of the old building, he felt blood drying on his skin and in his hair, his clothes soaked in the substance. His hands shook and the weight of everything began to crash over him like a violent wave, some part of his mind wanted to believe it was just a bizarre nightmare, not just this but everything, that he would wake up in his bed at his mom’s apartment, his life still normal.

A heavy hand against his shoulder startled him out of his fantasies of a different life with a lot less death. He looked to see Nandor standing before him, the vampire’s dark eyes gazing down at him with what could be seen as concern, if one were being hopeful.

“We should leave before more come.”

Guillermo nodded in agreement, he thought about the day he’d killed Carol, the way his former master had guided him through the aftermath, much like now. Wordlessly he followed the vampire back to the van where the others waited. Laszlo and Nadja huddled together whispering to each other while camera two filmed them, their conversation ceased the second they noticed Guillermo, he waited for insults and whining, but was only met with averted gazes and a thick silence that made him want to scream. Deep down he knew they were scared, scared of him to be more specific. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, some sickening part of himself was glad for it, but the rest of him who had known these people for eleven years couldn’t help the guilt that welled in his chest.

“I’m going to take you guys back home.” He spoke resolutely, he watched as the pair glanced at each other as if weighing their options, not that there were many.

“Do you want me to drive, you don’t look so good man.” Colin offered as he took in the other man’s appearance.

He didn’t have to see himself to know he looked deranged, like the killer in a horror movie. He reached into his pocket fishing out his car key with a shaky hand, perhaps having somebody else drive was the safer option, he wasn’t sure he was in the best condition to drive right now. He tossed the key to Colin nodding his tanks to the vampire before climbing into the passenger seat. He pretended not to notice Nadja and Laszlo sitting in the back away from him, cameraman two seated next to them, his camera now off, a lost confused look on the man’s face. Guillermo was only mildly surprised that Nandor sat right behind him, he could feel his black eyes watching him, and weirdly enough there was a comfort in that.

As the car started up and was pulled out of the alley and back onto the street, he leaned his head back against the headrest, eyes closed and the past half hour replayed in his mind like a bad dream. He realized now in this relative silence that Nandor had been looking out for him during his fight, he thought about how he’d tried to cover for not just him, but all of them. He was baffled by the fact, he could explain and reason with himself as to why Nandor had covered for him after Carol, but he wasn’t his familiar now. There was no benefit to protecting him, to wanting him to survive, to keep him alive. If anything, he should be like the others, hiding in the back of the van wondering what to make of him, he wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He knew he should be happy that Nandor wasn’t seemingly scared of him, another part of him wished that he was scared, that he understood how much this changed everything.

“So how long have you been a vampire slayer?” Colin asked breaking the heavy silence.

Guillermo opened his eyes glancing over at him, he could feel other eyes on him, waiting for his response, it made him feel sick.

“I’m not, I mean, I’m not really a slayer.” He responded awkwardly, nervously he fidgeted with his fingers. He heard Laszlo scoff in the back of the van. “I didn’t know; besides, I’ve only been doing it to protect you guys.” He tried to justify.

He’d spent his summer killing more vampires than he could keep count of all so he could protect a group of people who treated him like shit, the same people who now saw him as a traitor, a monster.

“Bull shit, what about those other vampires he named? It didn’t sound like they were a danger to us.” Laszlo argued, there was a slight tremor to his voice, he was showing a bravery he didn’t fully feel.

Guillermo tensed at his words, he wanted to be angry, to make excuses for himself but he couldn’t. The vampires in that house had just been going about their undead lives, he’d been the one to break into their home with a group of vampire hunters, he’d killed so many just to protect a group of humans. Yet he didn’t regret it, he still remembered the way he’d felt afterwards, that adrenaline rush, how right it had felt. Somewhere a deceased ancestor was proud of him.

“Quiet, he kept us from being executed, didn’t he?”

He fought the urge to look back at Nandor, impressed that the vampire was openly defending him. He didn’t understand why, he’d abandoned him, if it hadn’t been for him, they wouldn’t have nearly been executed.

“Yeah and who’s fucking fault is that? Should have been Gizmo up there, not us.”

Nandor hissed in response to his friend’s remark, “enough.” There was a clear authority to his tone, an underlying anger that Guillermo hadn’t heard too often from him. Silence followed afterwards.

He wanted to tell him that Laszlo was right in what he said, as much as it pained him to agree with the pompous vampire. If he hadn’t accidentally killed the Baron all those months ago then the Council never would have gone after them, they nearly died because of what he did and because Nandor even then had been willing to take the fall for him. It was something he had never understood, now more than ever he didn’t understand the reasoning behind it, it used to at one time warm him to believe and to hope that maybe his former master cared for him, but now it just left him sick and confused. He didn’t feel right behind cared for by him, he should fear him, or hate him. Guillermo stared down at his bloodied hands, it had felt right almost like a second nature to kill those vampires, and he wished more than anything that that bothered him. It didn’t though, not like it had the first time or ten, the more he killed the more natural it felt, like something was taking over, he was becoming somebody, something new whether he wanted it or not. Eleven years ago, this isn’t where he’d thought he would be, he’d foolishly thought back then he would be a vampire by now, and now he wasn’t sure if he even wanted that. It was a thought he never imagined himself having, the realization of it felt like being splashed with cold water. 

When they finally arrived at the house Nadja and Laszlo were out of the van before Colin even put it into park, camera two idled in the backseat for a moment as if debating with himself if he should stay in the van with them or follow the pair inside. After a moment he turned his camera on and climbed out of the van running to catch up to the couple who were already inside the house, Guillermo imagined them in the fancy room yelling about how they were not going to let a vampire killer inside their home, and that was fair. How could he be angry at them for feeling that way?

“They sure are upset.” Colin commented, a pleased smile on his face as he looked at the house through the windshield.

Guillermo sighed, “yeah.”

“You thinking about spending the night, I could really use the extra tension y’know. Makes a Hell of a meal.”

He opened his mouth to respond, to inform him that staying was the last thing he planned on doing but was cut off.

“Get out of here Colin Robinson, I do not need you bothering Guillermo right now.” Nandor ordered from the back, glaring at the other vampire.

Colin merely smiled at him before shrugging and getting out of the car. Guillermo watched him as he made his way up to the house, ready to spend what was left of the night feeding on the angry fear of his roommates. As grateful as he was to have him gone, he couldn’t help, but feel uncomfortable now that it was just the two of them. He had hoped that Nandor would have followed the others inside as he often did, they always stuck together like a pack, Guillermo the one always trailing behind them, the outsider desperate to fit into their group. It felt off no longer being that person, no longer wanting to go along with them, to try and capture the attention and praise of people who never appreciated a single thing he did for them. The once tense silence in the van gave way to awkward silence, Guillermo got out of the van just to get away from it. He wanted to just be at his mom’s place, to take a shower, and then collapse into bed. Maybe if he slept for the next couple of days he could forget any and all of this ever happened, consider this his last act involving his former roommates, sever all ties with them. 

“Are you going inside?” Nandor asked coming out of the van to stand in front of him.

“I don’t think so,” 

“It’s cold out here though, much warmer inside.”

He smiled softly despite himself at the gentle show of concern, he stared up at the vampire, the one that when he was nineteen, he feared and idolized. What once was a tall, dark looming figure of intimidation he now saw as somebody much less sure of themselves, a man who stood awkwardly, and stared down at him with concern and uncertainty. He could tell he was scared, maybe deep down Nandor did fear him, he’d seemed scared of him that day after he’d killed Carol, when he had to realize fully exactly what his familiar was. That look of fear was something he’d never been able to shake from his mind, it left him confused each time Nandor wanted to be near him, when he repeatedly tried to convince him to leave Celeste and return home with him. These were some of the reasons he’d just left a note behind, not even a good one at that.

“I don’t think that Nadja and Laszlo would like that very much.” He pointed out nodding towards the house, he wrapped his arms around himself in a weak attempt at keeping warm.

Nandor scoffed, “Who cares? I won’t allow them to say anything to you, you did save our lives regardless. They should be grateful to you.” 

“It’s not a good idea,” if he went inside then he’d be tempted to stay and he refused to fall back into his role of familiar, he didn’t trust himself to be around them, and he wasn’t sure he could handle the newfound tension. “Besides I need to get back home, my mom’s probably worried about me.” 

“You live with your mom now?” 

“Yeah, just until I figure things out.”

There was so much to figure out. He was soaked in vampire blood, freezing cold, and he desperately wanted to be in the peace and quiet of his bedroom so he could have a panic attack and cry himself to sleep. After that he would research his past, look more into the VanHelsing bloodline to see just how deep this ran, was he the first in his family to be a vampire hunter in the past few hundred years, or had there been others after Helsing and before him?

“Figure what out, just come back home.” Nandor argued.

“You know that I can’t do that.”

“Why, I thought that….I thought that things were better with you, I did everything you asked, and then you still left. You didn’t even say bye, just gone.” He looked away as he spoke, bitter hurt obvious in his words as he stared towards the house.

Guillermo had to admit he regretted how he left things, but after their previous fight he wasn’t sure he could handle that again. Besides, it hadn’t been Nandor’s fault, not really. There had been so many reasons he’d left the second time, reasons that he hadn’t had the courage to say to his face, and he’d attempted to explain those things in rough drafts of his note, but it hadn’t felt right. Was there a right way to tell somebody you had been secretly in love with for several years that you were a vampire slayer and couldn’t trust yourself to be near them any longer? Still he knew that the simple and vague ‘sorry’ had only made things worse.

“I’m sorry,” he responded lamely.

It felt like an incredibly weak word. Nandor smirked looking back at him, “sorry for what, I never understood that. You only write sorry and….I don’t know why, I would have changed anything you wanted.” 

He knew and that’s what made it worse.

“I know, I just….It isn’t anything you did, it’s me.” He felt increasingly frustrated trying to explain himself, there was almost too much going on suddenly, too much to explain and in such a short period of time. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned his head back against the side of the van staring up at the starless night sky. He didn’t know what to say, where to start. 

He tensed when he felt Nandor move closer to him, he closed his eyes when he felt gentle cold fingers brush against his cheek, a touch that he wasn’t accustomed to, but had always longed for. He looked at him again and regretted it, he looked lost and scared. Perhaps more scared at the prospect of losing him forever than he was of what Guillermo was.

“You don’t have to work for me, but please just come back home.” He pleaded, his voice soft, urgent. He continued to stroke his fingers along his cheek, his touch so gentle and loving that it made him want to cry.

“Why, why do you want me back so badly? You saw what I did back there, you know what I did to those other vampires.” 

“So? I-I trust you; I know that you would never hurt me.” 

He sounded so certain in that while Guillermo was beyond uncertain. He couldn’t trust himself, his mind blanked and wandered too often these days, a sickening violent urge often filling him until he felt as if he were choking on it, and he didn’t want to risk losing complete control. He thought of nightmares he’d had as of late, ones of killing him, of not regretting it, but instead taking some horrible pride in it. He couldn’t trust himself; he couldn’t take that risk.

Nandor stroked the pad of his thumb against his cheek, he stepped closer until his chest was pressed to his practically pinning him against the car. Guillermo swallowed hard as he stared up at him, despite himself he leaned into his touch, he’d wanted this for so long.

“I can’t be here,”

“You can be, I want you to be.” He whispered resting his forehead against his.

He couldn’t help but smile at his petulant behavior, how he often whined until he got the thing that he wanted, so arrogant and immature. He wanted to be angry, he wanted him to be angry at him, but instead he clung to the expensive fabric of his shirt holding the vampire close to him, he shivered as long fingers stroked along his jaw coming to grasp his chin tilting his head back, cool lips brushing against his. Despite his fears he found himself being the one to press his lips to his kissing him gently, his kiss was met with an urgency he hadn’t expected as Nandor held his face in his hands kissing him back as if he’d longed for this moment for centuries. Guillermo could practically hear his own heart beating in his ears and he imagined Nandor could hear it clearly, Guillermo brought his hands to rest against his hips keeping him close, oddly comforted by the weight of the other man pressed against him, holding him in place. He felt years worth of love well up inside him, alongside the fear of what this meant, of what could even come of this. He couldn’t bring himself to push him away, to get into the van and leave as if this didn’t happen. When the kiss did finally end, he was left breathless, Nandor lightly brushed his knuckles against his blood-stained cheek and everything felt as wrong as it did right.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice hardly audible. He shivered against the cold, it felt like some sort of a weight being lifted off his shoulders to speak those words. 

“Then you will stay?” He asked, hopefulness in his voice.

“Just for today, okay?” 

Nandor smiled and nodded, he kissed him again. He promised himself that he wouldn’t move back in, he couldn’t fall into old habits, or even potentially new ones. Even if kissing him felt incredibly nice and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d really seen him happy like this, almost like things were normal. And as Nandor draped his cape around his shoulders and led him into the house Guillermo knew somewhere a dead ancestor was shaking their head in disapproval and disgust.


End file.
